HIGH SCHOOL TO LOVE TO GHOST
by eri yan tii
Summary: Kuroko tetsuya yang terkenal wajah datar sejak SD memimpikan dapat satu sekolah dengan Akashi seijirou yang nyatanya anak elit terpilih dari seluruh jepang, SMA mua orang meremehkan opsesi gilanya terhadap seijirou.Ia belajar giat,hingga pergi ke dukun. Namun "apakah akhirnya harus sesakit ini?","Waktunya sudah tidak banyak,","apa orang mati bisa menangis ?" Akakuro, BL.
1. Chapter 1

**HIGHT SCHOOL TO LOVE TO GHOST**

 **Mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Gender : romance, supernatural, drama, hurt, comedy**

 **Rating : T**

 **HIGH SCHOOL TO LOVE TO GHOST**

 **"Untuk orang terkasihku, dimanapun dia berada."**

* * *

 **chapter 1**

 **Keinginan pertama Kuroko**

 **(Eri Tii)**

* * *

koak..koakk..

Gerembolan burung gagak terus menjerit sembari melintasi langit sore berwarna orange campur biru kehitaman kota tokyo. Matahari nyaris tenggelam di langit barat dengan menyisakan jejak cahaya putih yang kian melemah. Satu-persatu pelajar berseragam SMA pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sebagian besar naik kereta, sepeda dan yang rumahnya dekat dengan halte bus memutuskan berjalan kaki hingga ke terminal bus terdekat.

SMP Konoha nyaris kosong menjelang jam 6 petang dengan, bertepat menghilangnya cahaya matahari petang. Hingga suara berisik mengintruksi ketenangan sekolah tersebut,

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" seorang pemuda pemuda bersurai pirang lemon berlari-lari sembari melambaikan tangannya keatas, seakan-akan ia sedang mengejar taxi di jalan. Sebut saja ia Naruto Uzumaki, dan ia anak terkenal paling berisik sekompleksnya namun karna wajahnya yang kelewat manis ia sering di kejar wanita-wanita-perawan-tua di kompleks sebelah.

Terlihat dua orang berdiri menanti kedatangannya di depan gerbang SMP.

"Cepat! Senpai terlambat lagi!" Seru anak bertubuh paling kecil dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya sembari membungkuk seperti orang hendak ruku. Kedua temannya menunjukan ekspresi berbeda. Remaja berambut biru nampak disebelah kirinya nampak memasang wajah datar seperti tembok, sudah biasa melihat si kuning terlambat. Biasanya Naruto akan terlambat 45 menit, meski kali ini ia datang lebih cepat 5 menit dari rekor sebelumnya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia datang dengan tersengal-sengal. Namun rekannya yang berambut coklat nampak kawatir dan bertanya,"Apa kau baik-baik saja, naru-kun?" sembari membungkuk di hadapan Naruto.

"hah..haah...aku... dikejar..hah... anjing di jalan tadi, Tebayo..." Jawab Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"heeee?benarkah?" si rambut coklat heboh sendiri.

"..."seperti sebelumnya, si rambut biru hanya memasang ekpresi datarnya.

Lalu mendadak si pirang kembali bersemangat dan menyengir lebar.

"Untunglah bokong seksiku masih bisa selamat. Jika tidak, si teme mesum itu akan mengejekku selama seminggu." Naruto menyengir lebar, lalu menacungkan tinju kosong ke arah dua sahabatnya

"Yosh...ayo kita langsung saja latihan Tsuna, Tetsuya!Yang terakhir sampai di lapangan adalah teraktir makan ramen."

"hai! Ayo Kuroko-kun!" seru pemuda berambut coklat dengan tubuh mungil bernama Tsuna a.k.a Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pemuda lain yang berambut pirang dengan tinggi hampir setinggi si pirang bernama Tetsuya Kuroko, hanya nampak terdiam di tempat seperti sedang berfikir.

"Kuroko-kun? Ada apa?" senyum Tsuna menghilang. Ia kembali menghampiri Kuroko yang diam mematung di depan gerbang.

"oi...Tetsuya, Tsuna, ada apa?" dari jauh mereka dapat mendengar bocah berisik itu kembali memanggil mereka,ia belum jauh di depan.

"ano, sebenarnya," Kuroko membuka suara dengan gugup.

"HEEEE? PERGI KE SMA SEIRIN?"

"ano, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kusukai disana. Aku baru tahu ia bersekolah di SMA Seirin." Jelas Kuroko kemudian, tangannya memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Memantul mantulkannya di lantai tanpa henti.

Naruto yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, ia nampak tertarik mendengar cerita sahabat birunya ini. Jarang-jarang Kuroko menceritakan masalah pribadinya ke orang lain. Sedangkan Tsuna, si bocah SMP itu nampak asik duduk merentangkan kaki di lantai dengan santai. GOR tempat mereka latihan basket tak dipakai setelah petang sehingga mereka dapat berlatih basket diam-diam tanpa gangguan dan mereka telah melakukan ini selama setahun ini. Hanya seorang guru berpenampilan nyetrik bernama hatake Kakashi yang pernah melihat mereka, namun ia mempermasalahkannya.

"oh, Tetsuya kita sedang jatuh cinta rupanya,hm? Apakah ia cantik? Kelas berapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyukai wanita lebih tua darimu,hm?" goda Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Sayangnya dia seorang laki-laki, Uzumaki-san."

"HEEEEE?"

"Hentikan itu Tsuna!" desis Naruto, lalu kembali bernafsu menanyai Kuroko tetsuya.

"Apa dia tinggi? Setinggi siapa?"

"tidak. Tingginya sedang tetapi ia lebih tinggi dariku."

" Apa dia tampan? Seperti apa mukanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap ia dan yang lain muncul para gadis akan heboh memanggil-manggil namanya."

"hah? Apa dia orang terkanal? Artis maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya kapten tim basketku di SMP ku dulu."

"siapa namanya?" kali ini Tsuna yang bersuara.

"Akashi Seijirou desu."

Keduanya mengerjabkan mata. Belum mencerna apa yang masuk di kuping mereka. Seakan kali ini Kuroko menggunakan bahasa sandi morse. Oh ayolah, apa mereka tak tahu siapa yang Kuroko maksud?

"A-ka-shi..Sei-ji-rouu?" ulang kedua bocah bertampang bodoh ini. Keduanya mengerjabkan mata lucu.

Hening...

"GYAHAHAHAHA...!" Okey kali ini tawa Naruto meledak.

"GAHAHAHA..,Dia bilang Akashi...hahahaha~"

Naruto terus tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Bahkan kini ia beguling-guling di lantai sambil berguman"Hahaha...mana mungkin! Ini lalucon terlucu yang pernah kudengar...hahaha..aduh, perutku~"

Tsuna dan Kuroko memilih mengabaikan makhluk kuning itu.

"bukankah dia salah satu bintang basket yang pernah kita baca di majalah Hatake Sensei? Um, bahkan aku sering melihatnya di toko sepatu basket."

"hai. Dia Akashi itu. Dan aku rasa aku menyukainya."

"GYAHAHAHAHA...!Ini seperti drama korea yang sering di nonton Karin Onee-chan!" Naruto makin menggila di lantai basket.

" Uzumaki-kun, kita bisa ketahuan jika kau terus berisik," Kuroko memperingatkan.

* * *

~*ERI TII (C)*~

* * *

 **RUANG GURU.**

Kantor SMP Konoha belum sepenuhnya kosong karena terlihat dua orang pria sedang menulis hasil ujian semseter tengah murid-murid mereka hingga pukul 6. Kedua sibuk membubuhi tanda tangan, pesan motivasi seadanya di buku raport yang menumpuk. Jika bernilai rata-rata 9, maka si guru akan menulis' Pertahankan IP mu dan selamat atas pristasimu" dan jika menemukan nilai rata-rata merah, maka sang guru cukup menulis " Tingkatkan kembali nilaimu dan malulah pada rekanmu yang bernilai tinggi."

Hatake Kakashi , guru sastra Jepang dan sejarah terus mengulang metode seperti tadi terhadap sekitar 360 raport anak didiknya. Berhubung guru sejarah SMP Konoha cuti melahirkan maka terpaksa ia harus mengolah nilai siswa kelas 9 dengan dua mata pelajaran sekaligus.

"ahhhkk..ini sangat melelahkan~!" Erang guru olahraga yang gemar memakai baju ketat hijau, Maito Gai. Wajah jika gai sensei mengeluh karena dasarnya ia adalah guru olahraga namun karena kebijakan baru sekolah yang mengharuskan pelajaran PENJASKES harus memiliki ujian tertulis maka ia dengan terpaksa harus bergulat dengan puluhan nilai siswa. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang perduli panjang lapangan dan jarak pelari? Jika kau menonton tv kau tak akan bertanya berapa lebar lapangan sepakbola yang dipakai Acmilan melawan RealMadrid saat itu juga!

"Hoi, Hatake apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gai sensei ketika melihat Kakashi merapikan tumpukan raport yang tinggal seperempat di sebelah kirinya dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik besar.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya di apartemenku. Hari sudah larut,bukan?"

"haha...jangan bilang kau takut hantu Kakashi sehingga ingin pulang mendahuluiku." Kata Gai sensei. "Ayolah temani aku sejam lagi."

"Tapi mereka memang ada disini."

"eh? Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"apakah anda tak tahu rumor hantu di ruang GOR lama di belakang?"

" rumor? Ja-jangan konyol, hatake kau seorang guru. Bagaimana kau percaya rumor ingusan anak SMP?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku lelah terus disini dan Iruka telah datang di apartemenku baru saja mengSMSku. Yang jelas, kabarnya ketika matahari telah tenggelam akan terdengar suara berisik dari GOR belakang itu." Kakashi mengambil kunci mobil dan smartphonenya diatas meja. Matanya menatap gai sensei datar namun menusuk.

"eh?"

" suara bola di mainkan memenuhi GOR, langkah sepatu lalu cahaya terang seperti ada orang namun seenarnya tak ada orang, mereka terdengar seperti asik bermain hingga tengah malam. Lalu kemudian terdengar suara-"

 **"GHAHAHAA~~~`"**

Kedua pria dewasa itu mematung sekejab. Mendadak suara tawa mengerikan terdengar oleh mereka.

"INI TIDAK LUCU HATAKE SENSEI! ANDA TIDAK BISA MENGERJAI SAYA-"

"Tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan tawa seperti itu sejak tadi." Balas Kakashi tenang. Mendadak bulu roma guru olahraga itu berdiri semua. Dengan panik ia menyambar kunci motor dan ponselnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU HATAKE SENSEI!INI TIDAK LUCU!AKU PULANG DULUAN!"

Lalu pria baju ketat itu melarikan diri dengan terpingkal-pingkal seakan dikejar setan. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Kakashi mematikan lampu kantor lalu mengunci pintu. Langkah sepatu kulitnya bergema di kolidor sekolah. Ia melewatitiap ruangan kelas kosong dengan perasaan biasa saja.

* * *

Pip pip

Bunyi pintu mobil membuka kunci otomatis, Kakashi meletakan semua barang bawaannya ke atas jok kulit di bagian belakang. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika kemali mendengar suara ribut dari arah belakang gedung.

"Anak-anak itu tidak pernah bosan membuat keributan," dengus Kakashi . Ia melirik majalah baru saja ia beli yang ia lupa, berada di belakang jok kemudi miliknya, masih baru dan terbungkus plastik. Sebuah majah olahraga basket bagi pencinta basket dan olahraga setengah wajah tokoh kover yang mengintip keluar. Hatake ingat ia membeli majalah basket itu untuk bocah-bocah yang sekarang membuat ribut di GOR itu karena mereka terus merengek minta dibelikan ketika sudah terbit pertama kali dipasaran, 'Dasar bocah penggila basket.' Guman hatake Kakashi dalam hati.

Ia memutuskan meraih majalah itu dan menyerahkannya kepada bocah-bocah puber itu, sekalian menghentikan perbuatan iseng mereka. Biasanya mereka menurut jika sudah di bujuk dengan majalah tidak penting macam ini. Bahkan ramen sekalipun, yang penting barang yang mereka inginkan. Bocah memang mudah di sogok dengan benda yang disukai.

Kakashi menutup pintu dengan bunyi cukup keras dan mengunci mobil otomatis.

Kemudian membawa dirinya beserta majalah baru itu ke GOR lama di belakang gedung utama.

"GYAHAHAHAHA...!Ini seperti drama korea yang sering di nonton Karin Onee-chan!"

" Uzumaki-kun, kita bisa ketahuan jika kau terus berisik,"

Sudah dia duga, suara tawa besar tadi benar berasar dari ketiga anak nakal itu. Kakashi dapat mendengar suara mereka dari luar gedung.

Kakashi segera mengambil kunci cadangan pintu GOR yang terkumpul menjadi satu dengan kunci-kunci lain dari saku mantel tebalnya.

kunci ia masukan dilubang pintu terborgol rantai besi besar. terlihat pintu besi itu sedikit menghitam dan berkarat. sejak kebakaran dua tahun lalu karena suatu insiden disengaja, Gedung Olahraga ini nyaris hangus di lahap si jago merah. tak banyak yang bisa diselamatkan. untuk itu kepala sekolah membangun kedung GOR baru tepat di barat sekolah dan menjadikan GOR lama ini sebagai gudang. di karenakan banyak anak-anak menggunakan sebagai tempat berbuat senonoh maka GOR disegel dengan rapat agar tak ada anak yang sembaran masuk dan berkeliaran di dalam sana. namun terkadang ada juga anak nakal yang hobi melanggar aturan. seperti 3 bocah di dalam sana.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan malam-malam begini,bocah?"

kakashi melangkah masuk.

Hening...

Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam gedung. hanya debu menggunung.

Ruang GOR itu gelap dan hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang berasal dari fentilasi udara di langit-langit GOR tua itu. Fentilasi itu nyaris berlubang semua karena kaca-kacanya hampir semua sudah hilang dan pecah. Bau debu dan karat menyerbu masker Hatake. Untung saja ia menggukan masker jika tidak, ia bisa kena sesak nafas mendadak akibat debu yang mengggunung disana.

Keadaan GOR nampak sunyi seperti gedung angker umumnya.

Kakashi mendesah," Keluarlah...aku tahu kalian bersembunyi disini."

Kakashi berkeliling lapangan basket itu, mengamati tiap sudut gedung tanpa takut.

"Sumimasen, hatake Sensei. Barusan adalah ulah Uzumaki-san."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul Kuroko dengan wajah menyesalnya (meski tak kentara).

"Tetsuya, kau bisa memuatkku serangan jantung jika terus muncul mendadak seperti itu."

"saya tidak muncul mendadak sensei. Saya sejak tadi berada disini hanya saja sensei tak menyadari." Bantah Kuroko.

"HEI, ITU BUKAN SALAHKU! Salahkan ide gila si Tetsuya!" dari balik kotak troli besi bola-bola asket yang berhamburan isinya muncul kepala kuning Naruto, mengintip penuh waspada.

"Kurasa Tetsuya benar, Naruto. Suaramu sangat mengganggu malam ini. Gai sensei langsung berlari pulang ketika mendengar tawamu."

"upss...kurasa kita akan dikira penghuni 'arwah penasaran' gedung ini." Si kecil Tsuna muncul dari balik ruang bertulis ruang ganti. Ia nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengernyik membayangkan ekpresi ketakutan guru olahraga nyetrik itu.

"jika kalian ingin berlatih malam-malam, sebaiknya pastikan dulu keadaan aman atau tidak. Aku tak ingin direpotkan jika kalian sampai ketahuan dan membuat risih siswa-siswi yang lain."

Kuroko dan Tsuna mengagguk patuh sedang Naruto memilih cara lain, ia bersedekap lalu membuang muka,"huh, ini kan sesuai jadwal kami berlatih! Sensei saja yang terlalu rajin sampai malam begini masih lembur," cibirnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tapi Kakashi tak ambil pusing. Ia menggeleng pasrah kelakuan Naruto. Naruto nomor satu orang yang suka melawan arus. Itulah kenapa ia selalu berteman dengan masalah.

"lalu apa yang kalian ributkan? Bukankah kalian ingin berlatih basket?"

"OH! SHOUNENGAME!" pekik Naruto sembari menunjuk benda yang dipegang Kakashi . Kakashi terkekeh lalu menunjukan majalahnya kehadapan tiga bocah labil ini.

"Aku hampir lupa, yeah aku sudah membeli apa yang kalian minta," ujarnya.

Ketiga remaja ini nampak berbinar senang ketika Kakashi memperlihatkan sampul majalah olahraga terkenal incaran mereka. Kakashi pun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi kayu reok yang di penuhi jaring laba-laba dan debu setinggi 2 cm.

"Ah, itukan Akashi Seijirou! Akashi teman Tetsuya yang itu?" Naruto menunjuk wajah sang pemuda bersurai merah yang teerpampang di cover bulan ini. Naruto memilih menghimpit kakasih di kanannya, sembari melotot penuh nafsu ingin mengkuliti Akashi .

"Akashi apa?" Kakashi nampak bingung.

"Akashi cinta pertama Kuroko! Cinta Kuroko! Pacar Kuroko!" Tsuna turut berseru senang, seakan ia anak gadis 10 tahun yang melihat one diraction di sampul depan. Ia terus memekik senang sembari bersender di bahu kiri Kakashi

"Bocah Hentikan menempeliku! Tubuh kalian dingin." Heran, kenapa musim gugur begini ada orang olahraga malam-malam, pikir si guru bahasa jengah.

Hanya Kuroko yang tidak bereaksi. Mata biru langitnya hanya bergerak menelusuri judul-judul topik utama majalah.

'AKASHI MEMUTUSKAN BERHENTI DI DUNIA BASKET?, tercetak jelas di sampul utama, mewakili wakah Akashi yang nampak dingin. Tersirat pemuda mantan kaptennya itu menyimpan duka mendalam. Sejak ia memutuskan kontak dengan Akashi 2 tahun lalu Akashi telah banyakk berubah. Ia semakin bersinar dan Kuroko makin terlupakan seperti halnya bayangan,namun ketika melihat berita di majalh itu sekan Kuroko mendapati perubahan terbesar Akashi tanpa ia ketahui.

"Hai sensei, Kuroko kun menyukai Akashi , mantan kaptennya dulu di SMP. Mereka sempat berpisah tapi sekrang Kuroko tahu dimana Akashi sekolah lewat majalah bulan lalu, dan Kuroko-kun ingin pindah kesekolah Akashi . Bukankah itu lucu?" Naruto berkata.

"..." Kakashi terdiam.

" Kakashi tolong beri nasehat pada anak ini," cibir Naruto.

"Cinta siapa sama siapa?" ulang Kakashi , mencoba mengklarifikasi pendengarannya, ia yakin telinganya sedang mempermainkan dirinya saat ini.

"Kuroko-kun dengan Akashi -san." Jawab Tsuna mantap.

"Akashi yang mana?"

"Yang ada di sampul itu sensei!Ayolah, apa Kakashi harus memakai kacamata kuda?"

Kuroko dengan malu-malu (meski tidak kentara) mengangkat tangannya," Ano...sensei, Apakah aku bisa pindah kesekolah yang sama dengan Akashi Seijirou?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tapi sensei jangan tertawa."

"baik. Aku tak akan tertawa."

Wajah datar Kakashi menunjukan bahwa ia tak pernah tertawa seumur hidupnya. Tidak yang pernah membuatnya tertawa selama ini, bahkan jika ada lomba menahan tawa, Kakashi akan jadi pemenang dengan mudah. Naruto curiga Kakashi sebenarnya adalah robot alien yang sebenarnya menyamar dan berbaur di bumi, oke lupakan pikiran konyol Naruto.

"Aku ingin menembak Akashi -san. Aku ingin ia tahu perasaanku selama ini padanya."

...

"mmmpppHH!" kakashi menutup mulutnya mendadak.

...

...

'APA ITU? DIA TERTAWA?!' Ketiga anak berambut warna-warni mendadak terkena shock ditempat. untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kakashi tertawa? TERTAWA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"sial aku tak bawa kamera!" ujar naruto dengan wajah penuh minat ketika melihat sang guru muka stoick mati-matian menahan suaranya keluar hingga bahunya yang bergetar, demi menahan keluar tawanya.

Karena sudah di tertawai dua orang, kuroko hanya melempar tatapan 'aku-kecewa-pada-sensei' dan 'dasar-tak-berguna'.

Kakashi segera berdehem, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa seakan-akan dia baru saja tersambar setan penasaran beberapa saat yang lalu. baru kali iini ia mendengar hal terlucu dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat yakin ketiga bocah ini terlalu ektrim mengidolakan sosok remaja melankolis yang sering muncul di cover majalah bulanan.

" Jelas itu tidak mungkin, Kuroko."

"Yah, itu yang ingin ku katakan padanya barusan!" naruto berseru dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa?" kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, plus tatapan polos mematikan.

DEG

Seandainya ia tak ingat pacarnya yang menantinya pulang sekarang, kakashi mungkin akan beralih oreantasi menjadi om-om pedo bujang lapuk saat ini juga. Kuroko terlalu manis untuk ditolak! Sadarlah guru mesummm! Dia muridmu! Oke, kembali kecerita.

"Ada alasan mengapa kau tak bisa pergi," Jelas Kakashi. ia mengangkat telunjuknya dihadapan mereka," Pertama, tempatmu disini. Kedua kau bisa membahayan dirimu sendiri jika terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, dan yang Ketiga Akashi belum tentu mengenalmu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati ketika ia malah menolakmu tiba-tiba." Tiga jari mengacung jelas dihadapan kuroko.

"Ta-tapi...saya ingin melihatnya...meski hanya terakhir yang saya bisa lakukan." ujar kuroko pelan. ia nampak sangat bersemangat diawal namun ketika mendengar kakashi tak mendukungnya, itu membuatnya tak memiliki tujuan lagi hidup.

"Tolonglah Kuroko sensei. Kurasa ini adalah keinginan terdalam Kuroko" Cicit Tsuna kecil. Bocah ini akan selalu mendukung apa yang diingkan senpainya, contoh junior yang baik.

"Kalau melihat wajah Tetsuya, ia sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh, tebayo...sudahlah sensei ijinkan dia menemui Akashi si idola itu. Tetsuya bekerja keras mengumpulkan informasi cinta pertamanya itu loh..." Naruto untuk pertama kali sejalan dengan kedua sobat karibnya.

"Mengapa kau berfikir ingin sekali menemuinya?" Tanya kakashi, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. mengharapkan jeujuran disana.

"Karena rasanya jika aku tak melakukan itu..." kuroko menatap balik kakashi." Aku akan mati sia-sia saat ini juga...jadi tolonglah aku sensei.."

"Ijinkan aku menemuinya dan mengatakan perasaanku."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

HIGH SCHOOL TO LOVE TO GHOST

Amerika, new york city.

7.30 pagi.

Sebuah apartemen mahal menjulang tinggi menjadi primadona dari sekian gedung pencakar langit di Newyork. Terletak diantara jalan utama kota yang dipenuhi sesak akan bangunan bertingkat, kendaraan dan masyarakat individual yang memegang idiologi kebebasan. Sebuah apartemen yang didesain oleh salah satu desainer ternama dari Jepang. Dengan gaya desain yang dinamis, modern dan tentunya berbeda dari bentuk gedung lainnya. Desainernya salah satu penyumbang terbesar karya-karya gedung penuh artistik di china dan korea. Ia adalah Kagami Ranji.

Kagami Ranji adalah pria dewasa 45 tahun, memiliki rambut merah dan berbadan tegap seperti orang jepang gila pekerjaan seperti umumnya. Kerutan usia kini menghiasi wajahnya yang tegas dan kaku, menandakan betapa beratnya apa yang ia jalani selama 25 tahun bergelut di dunia desain bangunan hanya untuk menghidupi istri dan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Ranji menatap nanar pemandangan di bawah kakinya yang terhalang oleh kaca tahan guncangan. Gedung baru yang ia bangun kini ia berikan satu lantai penuh di lantai 20 agar sang istri dapat hidup tenang tanpa kawatir kebisingan Newyork. Namun gedung barunya ini tak dapat mengurangi raut kesedihan istri tercintanya tersebut. Buktinya kian hari istrinya semakin jelas nampak kesedihan mendalam akibat pikiran buruk yang selalu menghantui tidur singkat sang istri.

Lihatlah istrinya, Kagami Yoko, wanita cantik itu kini hanya duduk di sofa sembari mengurut keningnya, wajahnya nampak lelah dan ia lupa bagaimana cara berdandan; rambutnya acak-acakan dan kulitnya kian pucat tanpa topeng yang biasa ia pakai, make up kelas atas.

"Jadi dia memaksa ikut denganmu kembali kesana? Pulang ke Jepang?" tanya wanita itu dari balik telapak tangannya, ia nampak lelah dan stres berat.

"Ya, dia bilang dia ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Himura. Bahkan secara diam-diam ia telah meminta guru wali kelasnya mengurus kepindahannya."

"bagaimana bisa?" desis sang istri, nyaris menangis. Terlihat bulir air mata menggantung di mata ruby indahnya.

"Taiga mengikuti turnamen basket disekolahnya sehingga ia dapat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Jepang selama 3 bulan." Jawab kembali tuan Kagami. Sebenarnya ia tak mengatakan ini namun ketika istrinya terus bertanya dan melihat kondisi fisiknya yang semakin menurun tuan Kagami tak tega, ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Semua kesedihan istrinya hanya satu. Yaitu anak semata wayang mereka, Kagami taiga.

Anak itu memang tumbuh seperti yang mereka harapkan. Pemberani, tinggi, cerdas dalam akademik dan selalu membaggakan keluarga dengan segudang bakat. Kagami bahkan sangat dekat dengan ibunya sehingga hampir semua resep masakan dunia telah diajarkan yoko kepada Kagami dengan harapan ia bisa membuat restoran terkenal seperti dirinya. Yang terpenting ia menjauhi hal yang merusak moral ala gaya Barat yaitu Narkoba dan bermain dengan wanita. Ia memastikan dunia Taiga Kagami hanya berpusat untuk ayah dan Ibunya, tak ada yang lain.

Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan anak se-apartemennya dulu di Junior School, Kagami mulai membuka diri dengan orang asing selain orangtuanya. Ia sangat mempercayai Satsuki dan berlahan mengenal akan dunia basket. Dunia liar anak muda barat yang tak bermoral, itu pendapatnya. Bahkan tuan Kagami sempat bertengkar hebat ketika Kagami mulai larut dalam dunia basket,

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari bermain basket? Nilaimu menurun dan kau sering membolos bersama bocah Himura itu! Kau memang ingin jadi apa nanti HAH?"Tuan Kagami meledak dan anak itu dengan lantang menjawab,

"Untuk apa belajar jika tak beguna nanti? Tenang saja ayah, aku akan menjadi pemadam kebakaran yang gesit." Tuan Kagami nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Semua telah ia korbankan untuk pendidikan mahal dari setiap keringat yang menetes semua demi menunjang Kagami agar dapat menggantikannya menjadi Presider perusahaan Kontraktornya, namun sekarang anak kecil kebanggannya ini malah melemparinya batu kekecewaan.

"Pemadam kebakaran?" itu adalah hal menjijikan yang pernah Tuan Kagami dengar. Namun anak itu kembali membuat tuan Kagami tercengang namun sekaligus terharu,"Iya, jadi jika gedung ayah mengalami bencana aku pasti akan datang segera menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan hidup ayah dan Ibu tentu saja. Dari semua hal kalian yang terpenting dari pada uang. Juga menjaga keselamatan orang-orang klien ayah. Ayah tak akan rugi bukan?"

Tuan Kagami merenung selama seminggu akan perkataan anaknya, lalu ia berani mengambil keputusan. Ia akan membiarkan Kagami meraih cita-cita, hingga ia bosan. Setelah itu ia akan menariknya berlahan ketempat seharusnya, kursi presider. Egois dan obsesif bukan? Tapi ini semua demi masa depan cerah anaknya kelak. Ia mana mungkin menyerahkan perusahaan yang setengah mati ia bangun kepada lintah darat macam orang-orang barat itu. Tidak akan.

Ayah Kagami memberikan sinyal lampu hijau untuk cita-citanya. Tak lama Kagami memintanya memindahkannya bersama Himura ke SMP d jepang, dengan alasan disana banyak orang pintar dan ingin mengunjungi neneknya. Tapi ia tahu Kagami hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan soulmatenya. Semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga Kagami menolak pulang setiap liburan, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia barunya. Yang mengalami dampaknya adalah ibunya, ia begitu merasa kesepian dan diacuhkan oleh anaknya sendiri meskipun beberapa kali tuan Kagami mencoba meyakinkan nyonya Kagami.

Lalu badai bencana datang ketika menjelang kelulusan Kagami di bangku SMPnya. Ia terkena bully dan mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Entah bagaimana kelulusan yang seharusnya membahagiakan malah petaka untuk anak semata wayang mereka. Semua sangat menakutkan. Kagami terjebak dalam kebakaran karena aksi sok pahlawannya ingin menyelamatkan teman SMPnya. Ia tertiban balok kayu fondasi dan terserang asma kronis hingga koma selama seminggu. Ibunya sangat histeris dan mengutuk siapapun yang mencelakai anaknya, hingga menyeret Kagami kembali. Mengubur semua kebebasan Kagami Taiga dengan harapan Kagami tak akan terluka lagi.

Namun Kagami tetap Kagami. Mereka terlahir dengan jiwa keras yang optimis di cetakan DNA mereka. Sekali lagi Taiga membuat kedu orangtuanya terkena serangan jantung untuk tindakan pembrontaknya. Ia melarikan diri ke Jepang setelah melupakan Jepang selama 2 tahun lebih.

"Kumohon, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sejenak dan bawa dia kembali." Istinya nampak menggeleng lemah sembari terisak. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya kembali terulang. Dan ia sangat tertekan.

Tuan Kagami tersenyum miris dan berlahan menyentuh pundak sang istri

"Sayang, kali ini biarkan anak itu mengejar apa yang ia cari. Beri dia kesempatan. Dia sudah besar dan berhak mencari jati dirinya" hiburnya lembut sembari meremas sayang pundak sang istri dari belakang. Memberikan kekuatan dari tiap ucapannya yang mencoba bijak.

"Tapi...kenapa harus jepang lagi?" isak sang istri.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia merindukan Himura."

* * *

Seorang pemuda raksasa melangkah memasuki sekolah besar bertulis SMA Seirin. Rambut merahnya kontras dengan daun-daun musim gugur disekelilingnya. Pemuda raksasa ini cukup menarik perhatian siswa-siswa yang lewat.

"Apa dia murid sekolah ini? Menakutkan..."

" Ti-tinggi sekali...mirip raksasa"

" Apa dia Yankee sekolah tetangga, seram desu~"

"Huss! Jangan tatap matanya, kau bisa dapat masalah!"

"cari apa orang aneh itu!"

Kagami Taiga mengacuhkan tatapan mengintimidasi dan desas-desus disekitarnya. Meski ia lahir di Amerika orangtuanya orang Jepang, bahasa ibunya adalah Jepang! Ia mengerti perkataan mereka tapi sekali lagi ia malas ambil pusing. Mungkin karena tingginya yang diatas rata-rata orang jepang yang dominan pendek, Kagami mudah jadi artis dadakan.

"mmm!" Kagami menggerutu sembali menatap sebal layar ponselnya. Iphone 6 nya tak menandakan ada panggilan atau sms sedikitpun. Padahal pelatihnya, Alex, sudah memberikannya nomor sahabatnya, Himura yang seharusnya menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah saat ini.

"Dasar orang itu. Sok sibuk eh? Biar panggilanku tak di balas. Brengsek.." guman Kagami ke arah ponsel, seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan Himura disana.

"Maaf, anda cari siapa? Tolong menyingkir sedikit, akibat ulah anda ada yang melapor anda mengganggu kenyamanan siswa disini dan menghalangi orang masuk." Seorang pria tua kecil berpakaian olahraga datang mengganggu lamunan Kagami. Perbedaan ukuran Kagami dan si pria tua membuat penjaga sekolah itu segan dan menyangka dirinya orang mencurigakan.

Menyadari kesahpahaman si satpam, Kagami mengangkat tangannya,"ah, bukan begitu. Saya juga murid disini..."

Si satpam mendadak mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda karena gerakan Kagami tiba-tiba yang diduga mengancam keselamatan pria rentan itu," Anda jangan macam-macam! anda tahu anda bisa dapat masalah sekali gerakan lagi! Apa anda berniat menculik anak didik Seirin! Saya tak akan membiarkan itu! Cepat ikut saya ke kantor atau anda saya—"

"Dia teman saya, Pak Satoshi."

Kedua pria itu menoleh bersamaan ke suara lembut di belakang mereka.

"Ia murid pindahan disini pak." Seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan tahi lalat di mata kiri yang terkesan manis kini berdiri dibelakang mereka. Ia datang dengan mobil honda hitam. Jemputan pribadinya.

"Ah! Himura-Kun! Kau sudah datang." Seru si satpam legah.

"Oi..Himura kenapa kau tak membalas SMSku, idiot! Lalu apa-apaan orang ini!?"

"Ini salahmu, Kagami. Kenapa kau tak pakai **seragam SMA** yang ku kasih kemarin."

"eh? Jadi itu seragamku? Kupikir baju biasa. Lagi pula untuk apa aku pakai seragam? Orang Jepang memang merepotkan!fucking shit!" Kagami terus berbicara, tanpa sadar ia menggukan bahasa Inggris, membuat satpam kecil itu terheran-heran.

"Diam dan cepat ganti bajumu di dalam." Balas Himura dengan senyum mematikan di bibirnya. Kagami langsung bergidik ngeri.

Kagami terpaksa menuruti keinginan Himura dan membawa sebungkus baju seragam baru ke ruang ganti pria. Orang jepang itu benar-benar gila kebersihan! Bahkan ketika masuk ia harus melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan cepatu resmi sekolah di dalam sekolah. Ini sekolah atau rumah sakit penanggulanan Virus sih? Kenapa semua harus serba di ganti dan berseragam?

Kagami berjalan ke arah kolidor kiri seperti yang dikatakan teman kanak-kanaknya itu.

"Belok ke kiri, lalu ambil jalan dilorong ke 2 eh...dimana ini?" setelah memutar sayap kiri gedung kini Kagami yakin ia benar-benar tersesat. Ditambah bel jam pertama telah dimulai otomatis tak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran. Tak ada yang bisa ia tanya sekarang. Bagus Kagami. Sepertinya otak semakin tumpul akhir-akhir ini karen jarang latihan basket. Alasan bodoh,

Suasana lorong benar-benar sunyi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup seorang guru mengajar di lantai atas. Lalut tiba-tiba ada yang mencolek-colek punggungnya dari belakang.

"Permisi, bagaimana kau mendapatkan seragam SMA itu?"

"GHAAA MOTHERF*&#$%$ ^SHIT& #GOT!"

"KAU PIKIR LUCU MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU!" Setelah puas mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang ia ingat, Kagami menyemprotkan segala ke marahannya kepada orang yang dengan kurang ajar muncul mendadak di belakannya. Mengagetkannya hingga jantungnya nyaris berpindah ke ia tak tau Kagami punya penyakit aneh bernama _Phobia Hantu_ ? okey itu sangat konyol kedengarannya untuk orang bertubuh besar macam Kagami, namun sekali lagi 'menilai orang itu jangan dari fisiknya saja bukan?'.

"Sumimasen...tapi aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Ucap datar anak tersangka utama itu.

Kagami melotot galak ke pemuda pendek di hadapannya. Anak ini cukup kecil, mungkin sekitar 155 cm, jika diukur tinggi hanya sedada Kagami. Wajahnya putih mulus seperti rajin mandi susu dan kedua matanya sungguh indah. Biru langit. Tunggu! Bahkan rambutnya berwarna sama,babyblue! Wajahnya sangat manis. Dengan tinggi pas di dadanya ia terllihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk dan wajah datar tapi innoncent itu sungguh menarik rasa ingin tahu Kagami. Mungkin ia akan menjadi cewek incaran pertama Kagami di sekolah barunya ini. TAPI SAYANG TERNYATA DIA LAKI-LAKI. Dia pakai celana sama sepertinya. Berarti dia bukan cewek Jepang! Kenyataan melempaskannya kembali kedunia nyata yang kejam. Kenapa wajah orang jepang sama semua? Bahkan untuk membedakan gender mereka begitu sulit?!

"Kau datang tiba-tiba dibelakangku! Siapa yang tidak kaget?" sembur Kagami, masih setengah jengkel sembari menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa makin keras. Yang jelas ini bukan karena ia jatuh cinta dengan sesama cowok bukan? Dia bukan HOMO! Orangtuanya akan mati shock jika tau anaknya jatuh cinta dengan seorang cowok Jepang.

"Aku tidak datang tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi aku berjalan dibelakangmu, kau saja yang tak sadar." Bantah si rambut biru datar.

"Kau,Aku..kau aku..Berhenti memanggilku begitu." Cibir Kagami risih." Panggil aku Kagami atau Taiga. Terserah," ucap Kagami, lalu mengankat tanganya, meminta tos perkenalan ala barat. Kagami menunggu respon berarti dari si rambut biru. Namun si pendek hanya menatap bingung tangan Kagami, namun semenit kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Murid pindahan hari ini. Salam kenal~" Ujarnya lancar sembari membungkuk ala orang jepang.

"OOOO~Kau juga baru pindah disini? Kebetulan sekali."Kagami nampak senang menemukan teman seperjuangan, ia tak menyangka ada kebetualan samacam ini. Sebenarnya ia sangsi dapat bergaul dengan mudah berhubung kepindahannya di pertengahan semester tahun ini di tambah ukuran tubuhnya yang lain dari siswa jepang pada umumnya.

"Yah, aku baru pindah tapi aku belum memiliki seragam."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita satu tujuan, Kuroko . Aku juga sedang mencari kamar ganti. Kau menemukannya?"

Kuroko nampak berfikir, lalu menatap sekitarnya."Entahlah, kurasa kita harus terus berjalan ke depan." Sarannya.

"Kau dari Amerika?" Kuroko membuka mulutnya ketika mereka berjalan bersama sepanjang kolidor tak berujung.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau sangat tinggi seperti orang barat. Tapi aksen jepangmu sangat fasih."

Kagami terkekeh karena merasa dipuji. Ia bersyukur Kuroko orang yang tak mengkritik tinggi badan abnormalnya ini.

"ah, benarkah?Hehehe...itu karena orangtuaku orang jepang juga. Hanya mereka tinggal di Amerika. Aku tinggal sendiri disini bersama pelatihku."

"Pelatih?"

"Pelatih basket. Aku ikut beasiswa basket di sekolah ini berkat dia."

"Dia(her)?Maksutmu dia perempuan?"

"Yeah?AHAHAHA kau pasti heran! Tolong jangan salah paham...dia hanya wanita pemabuk yang gila pesta tapi dia hanya kakak lebih."Kagami mendadak salah tingkah.

Wajah Kuroko nampak datar,"Oh.."gumannya tak acuh. Kagami rasanya seperti pria yang baru saja melakukan PDKT terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Ia sangat malu saat ini hingga ingin mati saja dilubang hitam.

"Aku jadi ingat menejerku dulu. Dan dia sangat cantik. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan kami sehingga sering diganggu anak gadis lain karena tidak suka." Ujar Kuroko kalem. Satu nilai tambahan untuk Kuroko karena keperdulian terhadap wanita.

"Menejer? Kau artis atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak. Dia menejer tim basketku dulu ketika SMP."

"HEEEEEE?K-KAU PEMAIN BASKET?" Kagami mau tak mau menambah nilai plus untuk Kuroko . Dia enak dipeluk, manis, jujur dan suka basket sama sepertinya. TUNGGU! Kenapa ia seakan cowok yang sedang mencari kriteria pujaan hati?

"AH ketemu. 'Kamar ganti pria'nya" Mendadak Kuroko telah berdiri 10 langkah didepannya dengan jari mengacung ke pintu bertulis ruang ganti siswa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah ada didepan sana. Apa kau cenayan?" Cibir Kagami. Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan jalan cepat tanpa suara orang jepang.

* * *

 **~~Eri tii~~**

 **~/Please hargai karya anak bangsa, dont copy or plagiat cerita milik orang tanpa ijin. Plagiat tanda tak mampu/~**

* * *

SRAK

Kagami merobek plastik baju itu dan membuangnya isinya sembarang di atas bangku kayu panjang yang terletak di tengah deretan lemari loker. Ruangan ganti itu sangat rapih dibanding ruang ganti SMA Amerika, yang penuh sampah, bokser, coretan grafiti atau hal jorok lainnya. Lambang kebebasan pemain basket yang mayoritas orang berkulit hitam yang kasar. Ruang ganti terdiri dari dua bagian yang dikelilingideretan loker. Sebgaian tak terkunci hanya tertutup rapat karena tak ada yang ingin repot-repot olahraga di musim gugu. Semua loker nyaris kosong. Akan diisi kembali ketika musim panas ketika pelajaran olahraga aktif kembali dan cukup hangat untuk berolahraga di _outdoor_.

"Lalu bagaimana kau ganti baju jika kau tak bawa baju?" Kagami menyadari Kuroko sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pergerakannya penuh minat ketika ia melepas mantel berbulunya.

"Aku bertanya tentang itu tadi."

"Benarkah?" Kagami meringis merutuki kebodohannya. Ia semakin membuat dirinya nampak konyol di depan pemuda manis ini.

"Ah, ada yang datang." Kuroko berjengkik mendadak, seperti anak anjing yang mendengar tuannya pulang,"Aku akan meminjam orang yang datang itu. Biasanya mereka punya cadangan." Kuroko langsung melesat ke ruang sebelah. Karena mereka berganti baju di ruang yang jauh dari pintu Kagami tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang bahkan ia yakin 100% ia tak mendengar suara orang datang meski hanya sekedar suara pintu terbuka. Ada apa dengan langkah orang jepang disini? Jika tak biasa Kagami bisa mati muda karena serangan jantung jika semua orang seperti Kuroko , suka menyelinap tanpa terdengar.

Kuroko menatap tak kalah datar orang yang kini menatap datar dirinya.

" _Apa maumu,pendek?"_ orang itu tak membuka bibirnya, namun Kuroko tahu apa yang orang ini katakan. Tatapan mata kosong itu mengatakan segalanya. Orang itu sangat pucat dan bibirnya nampak pecah-pecah. Bau busuk keluar dari tubuhnya, _Apa orang ini pernah mandi?_ Pikir Kuroko .

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan itu? Apa kau masih punya cadangan?" Kuroko menunjuk baju seragam lusuh yang dikenakan siswa pucat itu. Orang itu melotot galak, seakan terhina ditunjuk tidak sopan oleh Kuroko . Ayolah, Kuroko tak mungkin meminjam baju penuh noda berwarna merah itu, entah apa yang menimpa siswa tersebut hingga banyak noda saos sambal di bagian perutnya.

"Kuroko masih lama? Kita harus cepat ke kelas." Suara Kagami mengitrupsi acara negeosiasi Kuroko .

"Kuroko kau bisa lebih—" kepala merah Kagami muncul dari balik tembok ruang sebelah, mengintip. Ia mendapati Kuroko mendapatkan seragamnya sendiri.

"siapa-mana orang tadi?" tanya Kagami. Ia datang dengan bertelanjang dada. Otot-otot sixpad mulai terbentuk di perutnya dan dadanya sangat bidang. Lengan ototnya sangat terbentuk kokoh. Sangat mencerminkan seorang pemain basket yang tekun melatih ototnya. Mendadak wajah Kuroko memanas dan terpaku pada dada bidang itu.

"Kuro—WHAT!" Kagami langsung menutup dada telanjangnya dengan tangannya sadar ditatapi malu-malu oleh Kuroko ..

'WAIT! Kenapa ia harus malu bertelanjang dada didepan Kuroko ? Dia kan laki-laki sama sepertinya? Kecuali jika ia sudah tak normal!' jerit Kagami dalam hati. Sungguh ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Dia sudah pergi..."Guman Kuroko . Tangannya mencengkram kuat baju seragam yang di berikan siswa aneh tadi. Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sama seperti Kagami. Entah kenapa dia jadi malu sendiri melihat tubuh sempurna itu ditambah kondisi canggung mendadak diruangan hanya berisi mereka berdua saja. _Ingatlah tujuanmu kemari Kuroko !_

Kuroko berbalik badan dan segera membuka pakaiannya dan kembali ke wajah stoicknya, warisan kakasih sensei.

DEG

Kagami dengan susah payah menelan air ludahnya yang mendadak terasa terkumpul di kerongkongan.

Merlihat adegan live didepannya mendadak membuat Kagami diam membatu. Sifat Kuroko sangat manis dan ni semakin parah ketika pemuda mungil itu berdiri menyamping, menghadap loker lalu berlahan membuka baju jaz putihnya. Ia meletakan baju zas putih itu ke atas kursi lalu berlahan dengan sensual membuka kancing kemeja biru laut yang ia kenakan (menurut pandangan Kagami). Lalu semua seperti neraka ketika kulit putih susu itu terlihat. Bahu yang kurus, pinggul yang ramping dengan lekuk sempurna,dan puting kecil yang mengintip—TUNGGU KENAPA IA JADI SEPERTI PRIA MESUM DI DUNIA GAY!

"AKHHH!" Kagami mencengkram rambutnya frustasi lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke loker. Ia mendadak gila sendiri. Apa lagi mendadak celana boksernya mengetat mendadak. Jangan bilang dia 'turn on' hanya karena melihat Kuroko membuka baju dengan lambat yang disengaja?(itu hanya pendapatmu Kagami kun).

"Kagami ada masalah?" oh, terima kasih Kuroko ! Apakah ia sengaja membangunkan harimau (*Taiga) dalam diri Kagami? Apa maksudnya datang dengan dada belum terkancing semua sehingga pemuda raksasa itu dapat melihat tonjolan imut nan nakal mengintip dari seragam barunya. Kagami bisa menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"Ti-tidak ada...hanya cepatlah kau pakaian. Aku malas menunggu orang lelet"kata Kagami buru-buru," Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu lagi pula"

"eh?apa?"

" selesaikan dan pergi dari sini." Kagami segera memakai baju kaosnya lalu melapisi dengan seragam baru dari Hiruma. Ia tak berani menatap Kuroko lebih jauh. Ia yakin akan lepas kendali jika saja ia tak ingat pelatih gila urusan macam Alex jika ia sampai curhat ketika pulang kalau ia telah memandang tubuh Kuroko lebih lama dari perempuan.

* * *

"Kudengar ada anak baru mencari masalah di depan gerbang sekolah," Akashi seijirou memimpin rombongan anak buahnya seperti biasa. Sebuah pin emas bergambar naga emas menempel erat di kantong dada kanannya, menandakan ia seorang penting di sekolah papuler ini. Ia seorang ketua OSIS. Anak buahnya tak lain adalah para pengurus OSIS lain.

"Terjadi kesalahpahaman. Ia anak beasiswa basket berprestasi dari Newyork. Namun karena penamilannya yang-asing- ia hampir berurusan dengan satpam." Himura menjawab dengan cepat. Semua langsung melemparkan tatapan heran.

"Benar, kudengar Himura-san yang membantunya masuk. Sungguh wakil ketua sangat perhatian dan menjadi kebanggan kami," seorang gadis berambut ungu berkata penuh nada dibuat-buat. Mencoba mendapat perhatian dari sang ketua.

"Huh, kau sepertinya mengenalnya Hiruma, benar?" Akashi tersenyum mengejek.

Hiruma hanya menunduk, namun jelas ia hendak menahan diri.

"Kyaaa~ itu Akashi-Senpai!"

"Himura-san...ia tampan sekali."

Rombongan OSIS Akashi kembali menjadi sorotan ketika mereka melewati kolidor kelas 1.

"Tunjukan dimana anak beasiswa basket asing itu sekarang." Perintah Akashi, senyum jelas menghiasi wajahnya yang salah diartikan sebagai salam hangat dari ketua OSIS ke siswi-siswi berisik di hadapan mereka.

"Kita harus memberikan sambutan kepada siswa spesial sekolah kita bukan?"

"HAAA~AKU LAPAR..." keluh Kagami ketika berhasil menemukan meja kosong yang kebetulan ada makhluk berambut biru duduk disana, tepat di depat tempok kanting. Meja tipe orang yang malas dekat dengan keramaian. Kuroko telah menantinya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Heran kenapa anak itu selalu bisa menemukannya duluan.

"Kau tak pesan makanan?" Tanya Kagami sembari membanting segunung nasi di bungkus , 2 paha ayam, sebotol jus jeruk dan salad. Untunglah kantin ini menyediakan makanan western juga. Bagi Kagami makan dengan porsi wow begini adalah hal biasa, apalagi untuk orang betubuh 'sehat' macam dia. Bahkan ia dan ayahnya biasa memesan 2 piring nachos porsi keluarga. Namun bagi penduduk asia yang mayoritas, pencinta diet tak sehat, makan semacam Kagami adalah 'moster berperut melar' Hiruma bahkan sering mengejeknya **si perut manusia karet** , tokoh kartun bajak laut kesukaan bocah cantik itu sejak SD.

"Kuroko menggeleng,"Aku baru saja selesai dengan milk Shake dan burger maji yang ku bawa."

"maji?"

"Itu mirip dengan McDo****ld di Amerika." Tambah Kuroko .

Kagami mengangguk singkat dan kembali melahap rakus nasi bungkus ke duanya dalam dua kali gigit. Kemudian Kagami mengisi mulutnya dengan daging ayam, saos, meminum seteguk jusnya untuk mendorong makannya masuk, lalu kembali membuka bungkusan nasi lainnya. Kuroko memandannya biasa namun orang-orang disekitarnya mendadak menjadikan Kagami tontonan horor live. Di dalam kantin Kagami adalah yang tertinggi dan dia sedang makan dengan porsi gila dalam waktu secepat kila seperti mesin penggiling. Kemana semua makanan itu pergi setelahnya? Mereka mulai kawatir ketika cowok raksasa itu terus makan dan berbicara sesekali menggeram dengan bahasa bule yang tak dimengerti, tentu saja jika mulutnya penuh makanan begitu. Bahkan dalam waktu 3 menit ia telah menghabiskan separuh gundukan nasi bungkus itu. Entah siapa yang ia akan makan setelah makannya habis. Sebaiknya mereka harus segera meyelamatkan diri kalau tak mau jadi santapan siang berikutnya. Sedangkan orang yang baru datang takut tak kebagian makanan kantin.

"Kagami kun bisakah kau makan pelan? Kau membuat orang ketakutan."

"Jangan salahkan perutku yang lapar berat. Guru di kelasku memaksaku mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris. Kau pikir enak mengajarkan bahasa yang kau sendiri belum tentu tepat mengucapkannya. Bahkan aku mengajarkan mereka beberapa kata makian tanpa sadar."

"Kurasa mereka lebih suka sensei mereka yang mengajar minggu depan."

"Oh, ya diamana kelasmu Koroko? Kupikir kita tadi sekelas,"

"Aku dikelas 11-B. Di lantai 4. Kagami kun berada di lantai 3 jadi kita tak bisa bertemu."

"Oh..."Kagami berfikir sejenak lalu kembali melahap nasinya.

"Tadi Kagami billang pindah karena beasiswa basket,benarkah?"

"Yeah...bisa di bilang itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku mengajukan diriku sendiri untuk mengincar beasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari beasiswa basketku. Ada teman SD ku yang bersekolah disini, kebetulan ia anggota tim basket yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Alex sering memamerkan sampul majalahnya. Aku penasaran akan kehebat yang sering diagung-agungkan Alex itu dan berniat menantangnya bertanding setelah sampai disini."

Kagami mengambil nasi berikutnya, yang kini tinggal satu," selain itu ada yang ingin kucari di Tokyo."

"sou ka.." Kuroko mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"mmm,Lalu kenapa kau juga pindah di pertengahan semester ini,hmm? Bukankah itu terlalu tanggung?" Kagami terus berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku juga mengejar seseorang disini. Sebenarnya ini masalah pribadi."

"Saudaramu? Senior? Orang yang kau sukai?"

"Yang ketiga."

Kagami langsung menyipitkan mata penuh selidik. Orang semanis Kuroko memiliki pacar? Jujur, Kuroko adalah tipe penerima. Ia lebih cocok menjadi bantal gulingnya disetiap tidur malamnya diranjang mereka yang hangat.

"OHOK!"

Kagami tersendak oleh nasi karena pikiran kotornya sendiri.

"Kagami-kun kau tak apa-apa?"Kuroko langsung menjengik panik hingga refleks hendak menyentuhnya, Kagami buru-buru mundur dan menyambar botol jus jeruknya.

* * *

"Lihat si bodoh besar itu."

"sangat konyol dan norak. Apa ia akan menghabiskan semua itu?"

"Besar? Bahkan tingginya tak setinggi Murasakibara."

"Hentikan mengomentari orang, maaf bukannya aku perduli tapi aku tidak suka ada yang bicara saat kita sedang makan."

"Midoricchin, boleh aku minta somay mu? Rido Sensei, menyiksaku tanpa ampun tadi subuh dengan berlari keliling lapangan pagi-pagi~"

"Berhenti makan berlebih Ryota, atau kau akan tertidur sebelum latihan sebentar sore. Bukannya aku perduli tapi aku masih lapar."

"Huee hidoi desu..."

"Kise-kun makan punyaku saja, kebetulan aku sedang diet."

"huaaa~ terima kasih Momoi-chan. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Hoi...itu porsiku,ohoikise!"

"Aomicchi pelit desu!"

Keributan di meja 4 tak kalah merebut perhatian selain meja 20 di ujung kantin tadi. Hampir semua gadis rela datang hanya untuk melihat pertengkaran tidak penting tapi mereka anggab menarik dari 5 orang berwarna rambut seperti pelangi itu. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka,julukan mereka adalah Generasi keajaiban atau GOM. Pemain basket terbaik se Jepang tingkat SMA. Bahkan beberapa wajah mereka sudah sering masuk majalah olahraga bulanan, menjadi model atau brand abasador produk pria seperti sepatu Nike Jordan edisi spesial jepang.

Bagi siswi kelas satu punya kewajiban mengenal mereka semua, seakan jika tak tahu maka kau akan disihkan dari pergaulan. Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan agar kalian tak ikut kepo. Yang duduk baling dekat jendela dan suka mengambil makanan orang adalah Aomine Daiki. Ia dijuluki pria senjati. Kulitnya sangat tan sexy nan menggoda, di bingkai rambut biru dangker yang bersinar setipa terkena keringat, menambahkan sisi maskulinnya. Hobinya memamerkan ototnya di depan siswi-siswi setelah selai berlatih. Membuat beberpa siswi harus dilarikan karena mimisan berat. Sayang bakat mengoda Aomine tak bisa digunakan untuk menggoda pelatih mereka, Riku, untuk mengurangi porsi latihannya.

Pria berambut hijau yang memakai kaca mata dan duduk dihadapan Aomine adalah Midorima Shintarou. Anak pemilik rumah sakit dan anak yang langganan ikut undangan olimpiade di tingkat provinsi maupun dunia. Sangat jenius namun Tsundere akut. Kata-katanya kasar namun dibalik itu ia pribadi yang paling perhatian meski ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ia punya kebiasaan menonton acara ramalan di TV dan membawa benda keberuntungan sesuai ramalan hari itu demi keberuntungannya. Sangat aneh untuk anak berfikir rasional namun percaya tahayul.

Disebelah Aomine, yang menengahinya dengan pria berisik kuning adalah Momoi Satsuki. Ia bidadarinya SMA Sairin. Siapa yang menyangka gadis secantik Momoi adalah sahabat Aomine, si brandal playboy. Bahkan banyak cowok yang pata hati karena melihat betapa beruntungnya Aomine sangat dekat dengan Bidadari Seirin. Namun tak ada yang berani mengganggu momi selama Aomine masih hidup. Kadang membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan teman perempuan karena iri. Momoi biasa menjadi penengah pertengkaran GOM.

Disamping Momoi pasti kalian tak asing lagi. Ia Kise Ryota. Cowok top model remaja yang sering jadi cover depan majalah cewek. Kepopulerannya tak perlu ditanya lagi, ditambah tingginya yang sempurna, ia menjadi kandidat tetap penerima coklat terbanyak setiap hari valentine, ulangtahun,natal, paskah, maupun hari putih (hari jomlo). Namun nampaknya kepopulerannya sering disalah gunakan untuk mencapai keinginannnya liciknya dibalik sikap manjanya. Bahkan ia memanggil orang-orang yang dekatnya dengan akhiran Chii.

Terakhir adalah raksasa rakus berambut gondrong ungu dengan tampang datar namun mulut terus mengunyah keripik kentang dengan berisik. Namanya Murasakibara. Ia penggila cemilan. Bahkan para gadis menamainya sebagai diet Murasakibara. Sepanjang hari hanya mengunyah dan mnegunyah kripik, coklat, pocky dan jajanan tak sehat lainnya. Namun ia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Tingginya bahkan mencapai dua meter lebih. Aomine menduga kuat ibu Murasakibara mengidam tiang listrik ketika hamil dia. Dan sekarang ia sedang dekat dengan wakil ketua OSIS, Himura Tatsuya.

"OHOK!"

"Oh, dia tersendak. Itu menjijikan." Murasakibara berkata sembari melihat Kagami diujung sana nampak bersusah payah minum setelah tersendak sendirinya. Murasakibara terus mengunyah kripiknya dan kecepatanya tak berkurang meskipun ia sedang bicara. Menimbulkan bunyi **krauk-krauk** mengganggu.

"bukankah kau sama saja?" Cibir Midorima sembari menatap ngeri kecepatan makan raksasa ungu ini.

"Bukankah sikap anak bau itu aneh? Kudengar pagi tadi saja ia nyaris berkelahi dengan satpam karena dilarang masuk." Timapal Aomine, melupakan somaynya.

"eh? Hontou? Seram desu" kise memasang espresi kasihan. Yah dia kasihan dengan nasib satpam tua sekolah ini. Sebaiknya kepala sekolah meberikan pria tua itu pensium sebelum gelar almarhum tertempul di punggungnya tak lama lagi. Benar-benar masa waktunya ia beristirahat.

"Tapi sungguh anak baru itu, membuatku penasaran. Katanya ia anak beasiswa basket, tapi kenapa Aida Senpai maupun Akashi belum memberitahu kita?" Guman Momoi sembari melirik penuh minat kearah Kagami.

"Kenapa harus Akashi, orang itu bukan tim kita lagi bukan?cih, lari di tengah masalah sendiri. Bukankah itu sikap pengecut" Gerutu Aomine sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannnya didepan dada, seleranya hilang seketika ketika mengingat mantan kaptennya itu. "atau egois,eh?" timbal Murasakibara datar. Mendadak meja menjadi suram. Semu diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah mo-mo~, sudahlah teman-teman. Pasti Akashi-san juga punya tujuan lain dengan keputusannya itu." Momoi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa garing.

"Ah, itu Tatsuya!" radar si raksasa ungu rangsung menyala ketika melihat sang kekasih terlihat memasuki kantin, disusul oleh antek-antek OSIS dan...AKASHI SEIJIROU.

Kelima kepala itu menoleh kearah yang sama. Tumben sekali anak elit semacam mereka datang makan di kafetaria umum sekolah. Biasa mereka makan di ruang khusus. Semua harus khusus untuk seorang Akashi seijirou, apalagi ia orang nomor satu di Seirin.

Himura Tatsuya nampak tak meperdulikan panggilan Murasakibara. Ia malah langsung memimpin rombongan itu ke meja di ujung kantin. Meja anak baru itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Tidak biasanya..." desis Aomine curiga.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu bedebah bernama Akashi itu. Tapi aku berharap kau tak usah mengejarnya," Kagami melanjutkan. Namun ia harus berhenti ketika menyadari saladnya habis."Ah, aku ingin tambah lagi." Gumannya. Tanpa sadar rombongan OSIS telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sedang menikmati makan siangmu, anak beasiswa. Ah bukan, Kagami Taiga?" suara terkesan mengejek menyadarkan Kagami.

"Oh, yeah. Apa kalian ingin duduk disini juga?" jawab Kagami acuh, ia mencoba menghitung orang-orang tamu tak di undang itu, namun sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak,"uh, sepertinya mejaku tak cukup untuk kalian semua." Tambahnya.

Beberapa gadis dibelakang cowok pendek berambut merah itu terkikik geli.

"Kami sudah selesai makan. Aku hanya ingin menyambut 'anak baru yang fenomenal itu.' Ternyata kau memang cukup 'besar'." Akashi tersenyum lebar."Aku rasa ia bisa bergabung dengan dengan klub basket, benar Himura?" Akashi melirik Himura.

"Ya, kalau ia bisa melewati tesnya. Ia cukup berbakat." Jawab Himura datar.

"heh?TES? bukankah aku langsung bergabung? Tes macam apa pula?"Kagami melotot.

"haha, kau memang orang yang lucu, Kagami-kun. Aku berharap kau lolos di hari pertamamu. Aida senpai pasti senang denganmu." Setelah melempar tawa yang sama sekali tak lucu, Akashi melepar tatapan dingin.

" Tolong jangan mempermalukan dirimu disini. Aku tidak tertarik melihat hama sepertimu kembali lagi." Setelah itu ia melesat pergi.

Meninggalkan Kagami dalam mulut terbuka, shock."A-apa? Dia bilang aku apa?AHKKK SIALAN RAMBUT MERAH ITU! Siapa dia sebenarnya?! Bahkan tingginya tak seberapa!"

"Dia Akashi seijirou. Ketua OSIS dan kapten basket Seirin." Ujar Kuroko datar. Matanya tak lepas menatap punggung tegak Akashi yang menghilang di balik pintu kafetaria.

"HEEEE?"

 **TBC**

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA DAN MENSUPORT SAYA DENGAN MERIVEW.**

Sebenarnya di awal chapter saya sudah kasih sedikit Clue tentang kuroko dan soal crossover dadakan dengan kemunculan Naruto dan Tsuna hanyase bagai spoiler karena nanti setelah ini taman akan ada sequel fersi mereka. terima kasih telah membaca dan koment. saya sangat bersemangat membaca koment kalian. karena itu penunjang hidup seorang author (kalian akan sadar pentingnya review jika menjadi Author).

tetap ikuti dan saya akan mengusahakan mengupdate.

berhubung yakuza bloddy love aku lagi block write, jadi aku ganti sementara dengan ini. YBL akan tetap lanjut kok. tunggu aja.

bye~~~


End file.
